Daily Life In Falmart
by Steryx the Squirrel Lord
Summary: A stress relieve fanfic depicting the life of serviceman operating in Special Region and the people of the Falmart. A deep story that hits your kokoro really hard.


**IF YOU'RE SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED, RAPE EVERYONE AND MAKE SURE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOMINATES**

* * *

Yes, that's the title. No, you didn't misread it.

But that's not important, is it?

For Countess Myuui, it's just another tea time. It's been her usual activity, just like what her late father used to do. Not that she give a single fuck about the title either because she knows it.

At a time like this, she'd spend her time with her family, drinking tea and having fun together.

It was fun until everything swept everything away before her eyes. First, her father died and never to return. Then, her sisters fought each other and end up in the same hole. She was left alone to rule Italica.

11 years old. She was too young. She never thought, that she'd taste what loneliness means for the first time in her life.

Everything crumbles, she can't lead properly. Her weakness made everyone died during the Siege of Italica. Even with the aid of Pina Co Lada, it was useless. That is until the coalitions came to their aid. Thanks to them, everything turned back to the way it was. They aid her in the defence of city and even taught her to manage her city.

Despite working with the people who killed her father, she wouldn't hold that hatred anymore. Perhaps they were wrong about the people from the other side of the gate.

She drank the tea and it was different than usual. Of course, it was brought by the JSDF as a present for them. Though, for some reason, she felt different. As if her mind started to get dizzy, her sight began to blur and her body feels… so hot. Her ballast tanks also felt a little funny. The eleven years old countess proceeds to grope her loli breasts and she made a grumpy face.

It's like she was disappointed. It's like she's unhappy of her body or even her growth.

As she thought of how to grow bigger and have a better shape, her eyes caught something.

Her eyes were locked onto Mamina, who has been standing quietly since the start of tea time.

She glanced back at her tea and drank, but it didn't stop her glancing towards the bunny girl.

Mamina remain still and didn't bother to look anywhere. Instead, she had her eyes shut.

Myuui narrowed her eyes, doubting something weird is surrounding her maid.

Truth to be told, it's just her imagination. Mamina never had her eyes opened nor even bother trying to look at her countess; she's been standing still waiting for her mistress's order. Though, let's just read where this goes, 'kay?

" _That Mamina, she's been stealing looks on me as if she's licking me with her own eyes..."_ She thought, her doubt begins to grow stronger. _"How foolish of her to think me more than just her master…"_ worries and anxiety began to overpower her. She scanned Mamina's dressed and caught something in her observation. _"That skirt's 3cm shorter than yesterday! She's totally coming onto me! How improper can a maid be?!"_ she thought despite the fact nothing on Mamina really changed. _"And it's obvious she's collecting the cups I've laid my mouth on and using them for her own lewd purposes! An always prepared maid without weak points, and depraved beyond help…"_

Suddenly, Pina, who sitting at the other side of table doing her diplomatic works, coughed loudly.

" _OH DAMN! PINA'S MAD!"_ Myuui was startled by her sudden cough. Pina's condition was awful. _"Her jealousy has to be truly frightening if she's willing to display such anger just because I'm slightly close to Mamina! She must like me that she's losing her mind…"_ her eyes began to scan Pina, she had an eyebag and empty irises. Dark gloomy energy is emitting out of her. _"Those eyes… She's drowning in her madness!"_ Fear began to take over the 11 year old girl, her body began to tremble and tears coming out, she doesn't know what will happen to her. _"It's easy to imagine her acting out of her insanity, killing me and having her way with my body… Her perversion's completely beyond help!"_

Myuui was definitely frightened; she's being surrounded by lesbians!

(No. Despite her observation, she's actually wrong. Mamina looked normal as usual; she's simply waited her mistress's order and didn't do anything at all. For Pina, she's been pulling all nighter just to finish her job, that's why she looked crazy. Myuui simply exaggerate her paranoia; probably puberty's coming fast…lol)

Thing's didn't get better when an uninvited guest appeared.

"How are you, your highness? We're here to resupply!" It was Tuka, she looked rather normal. Obviously she is, duh!

But not for the young countess…

" _And there she is! The raging lesbians in charge! She keeps coming to my mansion in pursuit of my body! Such tenacity!"_ Myuui never expected the elf to enter her mansion unannounced. Then, she began to drool, her body started to get hotter and twitching every seconds. It's like her body has reached orgasm. _"In her mind, she's already ravished me over and over again, but today she's come to make it reality?!"_ she thought again.

Suddenly, another unannounced guest appeared.

"Ah, my my, what if it wasn't the little Myuui! You don't mind if I join you for a tea, your highness?" Rory greeted her with her alluring tone.

Myuui's eyes opened wide, not believing with what had caught her attention.

" _WH-WHAT'S UP WITH THIS WOMAN?! HER LOLI CLEAVEGE AND JUICY THIGHS ARE ON FULL DISPLAY!"_ her mind literally screamed after seeing the Apostle's lewd appearance. This totally aroused Myuui driving it to her climax; she hugged her body as it trembles out of her controlled. Drools gushing out of her mouth, _"Her female stink, full of pheromones! ITS FLOATING TO ME!"_ she began to pant slowly as if she had some kind of orgasm despite not having done any sexual activities. _"She plans to have the pure and innocent me smell it and awaken to sexual arousal?! How abnormally lusty can apostle be!?"_

Mamina who had been standing for a while notice a change in her cuntess. She's wheezing and sweating all over like having some sort of fever. Even the other girls noticed this. Pina shrugged when Mamina looked at her.

Mamina proceeds closer and asked her, "Misstress?"

Just before she could recover and run away, Myuui noticed the situation again.

" _Wait, OH SHIT! I'VE BEEN SURROUNDED BY RAGING LESBIANS! THE ROOM IS RIPE WITH THE STENCH OF BITCHES!"_ Myuui's mind drifted into her imagination where every each one of these girls laid their hands on her cutesy spots. _"They're planning to gang rape me?! All four of them ravishing me like wild animals?!"_

She was at her break point, her body is going wild and her mind's going blank. She couldn't think of any other way to protect or avoided these animals from raping her. But before she could submit to their demands, a fire lit at the bottom of her heart.

" _But… No matter how thoroughly they may dominate my body, my heart won't give in! I am the proud Countess Myuui of the Formal Clan! I won't lose to the likes of you… The likes of you…"_

Suddenly, she tore her clothes off revealing her nude loli body. Her eyes were burning fiery as she yelled.

"COME ON THEN!" preparing her self to rape or be raped. I have no idea which one is the right one.

"Holy hell!" "What the fuck?!" everyone in the room was surprised to see the countess' weird actions. Why the hell did she ripped her clothes anyway? What is she trying to achieve?

"Mistress!" Mamina yelled in confusion wondering why the hell did she go commando?

That day, the entire house Formals were shook by the rumours that Countess Myuui tried to rape everyone during her usual tea time. Ya'll think that was the only thing she did? Ya'll fucking wrong.

There have been reports that she assaulted her youngest maid in order to satisfy her so-called rape fantasy. There are also some rumours that she secretly stole all the panties in the mansion. Though, everyone managed to keep her calm down and even have couple of US Marines and GSDF personnel to watch her actions. She's been behaving properly but her lesbian lust continues to take over her. When night falls, she disappeared but they found her to be sleeping in a bath tub or sometimes, the toilet. It's obvious for girls who goes to toilet and slept there while emptying their ballast tank.

On the other side of the Italica shit, there has been sighting of weird vigilante during nightfall. The person seems to be woman as she only wears the Virgin Killer Sweater while covering her face with panties ala Hentai Kamen. She doesn't wear anything underneath her and the survivors said that she's practically naked underneath.

GSDF and US forces at Italica have tried to pursue her but they lost sighting of her. She has been attacking any evil doers in Italica and punished them in erotic way. This vigilante sodomizes her criminals be it male or female. Due to her actions, this put everyone that she may be dangerous but to be able to disappear without trace makes her hard to be captured. They do managed trap her once but only to notice that their undies and boxers have been stolen in a swift despite wearing it under their pants. This really pissed them off but she managed to escape with a pile dump of warfighters' undies and boxers.

Till this day, no one knows who she really was but if they see a girl in a Virgin Killer Sweater, the evil doers must run because they won't be able to run anyway. They will be sodomized by her, no matter where they run. There's no other way other than to submit ourselves to her tortures.

She has no name but, she called herself…

VIRGN KILLER COUNTESS!

Beware of her or you'll be sodomize and become her bitch.

* * *

 **Inspired by a chapter from Bomber Grape's 'Tough Guy' Touhou doujin with a little change…**

 **And the ridiculous series goes on... For stress relieve anyway...**

 **Now for the press conference (Which is answering the reviews according to their chapters lol):**

 **T98Kombat: This sereis will go nuts as the chapter progresses. One of those chapters will involve Harambe and Tiger Mafia.**

 **TheLastSterling: Expect explosion endings and lots of random shit.**

 **MrLZRS: You gotta hail Bomber Grape/Yamauchi Yasunobu and Sorachi Hideaki/Gorilla-sensei... they inspired me to write this natural, everlasting, logically realistic fanfic.**


End file.
